Please Do Not Fall
by Soul Stained Blue
Summary: THORKI. An awkward moment between the brothers leads to being much more.


He was bored out of his skull, he had been watching his brother practice his magic for several hours now. At first he was captivated by complex spells and enchanting displays, but now it seemed his brother was doing nothing more than simple tricks. The blonde stood from his seat an stretched his limbs, his armor clinking.

"Do I bore you, Thor?" Asked his brother in a rather droll tone.

Thor frowned, he did not want to upset his younger sibling. "No, Loki, you do not. However it does seem your magic is not as impressive as when you first began."

Loki turned to face Thor and put a finger on his chin as if to consider this point. "Well I suppose not... Then again, Thor you must remember that magic takes energy and so I cannot keep casting such elaborate spells without a break."

"How long of a break do you need? In battle there are no breaks." Thor flashed a smile, he knew Loki was no warrior ofcourse but he enjoyed teasing him about his lack of fighting skills none the less.

"This is true, however; you know I do not fight on the battlefield. I am much to busy tricking soldiers from the shadows to save your hide when you are overwhelmed."

"Please, brother, I do not need your help. I can defend the entire kingdom from thousands of the fiercest beasts with assistance from no one."

"Oh really? Then if you are so much better than I, why are you here?" Loki scowled, his brother's arrogance would be the end of them one day.

"Forgive me, Loki. I did not mean to upset you, I simply have nothing to do. Sif, Fandral, Valstag and Hogun are off to celebrate Sif's victory of being named one of the kingdom's most skilled warriors."

"You did not go with them? Why? I thought you adored Sif."

Thor hung his head and looked away. "She and I have decided to spend a bit less time together."

Loki's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You mean you two are not... Erm... companions any longer?"

"Well no it is not that, it is just... That is all we are." Thor let out a deep breath and took on a look his brother knew well, but it had been years since Loki had seen it on him.

Loki went up to put a hand on his shoulder. "I have not seen you make a face like that since we were but mere boys and you had thought you lost your stuffed bear."

"Well Sir Teddy was very special... At least this time though I was not ROBBED of such a possession!" Thor's solemn face turned to cast an accusing glance at his brother.

Loki chuckled a bit at the memory, he had just learned to create his first doppelganger and used it to get out of their nightly bubble bath. While Thor was being scrubbed he stole into their chambers and snatched the bear right off Thor's bed. He even left an anonymous ransom note and stuffed the bear in the icebox. He just might have gotten Thor's share of cake that night if the cook hadn't decided to serve ice cream with it. "Oh come now, how was I know the god of thunder would make such a fuss? Besides, coconut cake is my favorite."

Now even Thor was laughing a bit. "Loki, how do you manage to bring me out of even the darkest of moods?"

"I'm your brother, it's what I do. See? You do not need a woman to be happy!" Loki flashed a triumphant smile. "Unless ofcourse there was some other activiy on your mind..."

"I'm afraid I don not follow." Thor frowned a bit.

Loki shifted his feet akwardly. "Pleasure my dear brother. I'm afraid that is not something I can provide."

Thor thought for a moment before it dawned on him. He laughed. "What's the matter, brother? Not enough experience?"

"Wh-What!? No! I-I mean... You... You would...!?" Loki was stricken with shock and embarrassment.

"Oh well I-I mean, NO! I simply meant to tease you, Loki!" Thor turned bright red. "Now look at the time! I must um, go run the horses!" He rushed out of the room, leaving his brother speachless.

At first Loki tried to forget what happened, he thought he should have known better than to take Thor seriously. He was sure things would be normal again after they had some space.

What was I thinking? Ofcourse he was teasing me! Thor is not like that. Imagine that... Thor an I... We are brothers for gods' sakes! Though some might say we were close enough. He laughed to himself. I mean I do love the oaf, but never like that. Yes? Well I should think not! We've grown up always there for eachother, the best of friends. To commit such a vile act is... Well unthinkable to say the least! It is not as if I would admire him so... Not as if I notice how his nose wrinkles a bit when he smiles... Or how he... Has the warmest laugh... No, Ofcourse not... Never. Loki sighed the deepest of sighs.

He tried to push the thoughts from his mind but he was flooded with memories and feelings of deep affection. The more he thought about it the more he began to realize how perfect their relationship really was. Well, almost perfect if you counted all their many brotherly quarrels.

Thor stirred a bit among the fine silk bedding, rolling to his left he felt something press against his chest. He opened his eyes slowly and then shot upright. "Loki!? What are you doing here? It is a bit early for you to be here." Thor's expression turned to one of deep concern.

Loki looked up at his brother and raised a hand to brush down his strong arms. His eyes glistened a bit. "Thor... I have been th-thinking," he started and his voice cracked as the sobs came out and he had to sit up to be able to breath.

Taking Loki in his embrace, Thor stroked his back tenderly. "Shh, hush now dear brother. Tell me what you have been thinking."

"Earlier, wh-when you said... It's just that... What if," but Loki never finished.

Thor pushed him away quickly. "What on earth would make you consider such a thing?Are you mad? What would father and mother think? We are brothers! Certainly nothing more!"

Loki's face twisted in shame and anger. "Nothing more? Am I just flesh and blood to you, then? Very well, God of Thunder! I-I shall never again burden you with my company!"

Before Thor could go after him Loki had run out the door, slamming it behind him and locking Thor in for the night. The blond god slammed his fist on the wall and cursed Loki for his sensitivity.

In his own room the god of mischief knocked over vases and tore the sheets in a fit of rage before flopping on the mattress. Damn him! Damn him all to Hel! How could I think I loved him so? He is a fool and a cursed oaf! He does not deserve me and so I shall no longer consider him in my presence. These were the thoughts Loki convinced his mind of, but in his heart he just could not accept that.

In the days that followed, Thor had returned to his regular place among Sif and the Warriors Three. Loki became even more deeply involved in his magic and locked himself in his room most of the time; he was bitter and spiteful of everyone around him. The saddest part was no one seemed to notice anything was wrong with him, no one that is, except Thor. He could see his brother was in pain. With everyday Loki grew more hateful, more out of touch, Thor felt more and more depressed, empty. He realized he needed Loki, more than anyone.

As Loki lay there in bed, a scowl now ever present on his lips, he tossed and turned, and sweat beaded on his forehead. He always had the worst nightmares, only now he could no longer cross the hall to be comforted by his older brother's strong, yet, tender embrace. Ever since they had gotten their own rooms when they were still young boys Loki had never been able to handle it well, he would have terrible visions of clinging to the edge of some god-forsaken cliff and Thor would reach for him but he never caught him in time and all Loki could do was feel the dark, cold nothing as he fell into oblivion. Tonight was no different. Just as he was about to reach the part where he fell he woke to the sound of the door opening and closing, heavy feet clumsily trying to make their way quietly to his bed. For a moment he thought it was his imagination, but then he felt those big warm arms around him. He almost forgot his rage under Thor's touch, but the words flooded back to him. 'We are brothers! Certainly nothing more!' Those hateful, hurtful words.

He squirmed from the embrace and turned to glare daggers at his brother, but then he stopped. Illuminated only by the little patch of light cast by the moon through the window, he could make out tears, sliding down and staining the larger god's cheeks. For a moment his heart tugged in chest, but he was resolute in his anger; or, so he thought. "You Oaf! What in the name of Valhalla are you doing here?"

Thor's voice was barely a whisper. "I had a nightmere."

"Of what concern is that to me?"

"You were at the edge of a cliff... I c-couldn't catch you in time! Loki," he choked, "I tried, but I stumbled as I was nearing the end!"

"You... You wanted to catch me?"

"No I did not. I always want to catch you, Loki. You are not just a brother to me, you are my entire world. Without you I would fall apart. If I had realized that sooner I might not have stumbled... Please, please do not fall; I'll catch you, I promise!"

Loki didn't know how to respond, all he knew was he was needed to return all the years of comfort Thor had once given him. His deep green eyes blurred with tears and he threw his arms around Thor's neck. "Oh, Thor, do not worry. With you here I can never fall," he sniffled.

Without warning Thor pulled his little brother close and let their lips meet. They pressed into eachother's warmth and from that moment on they knew neither of them would ever have another nightmare again.


End file.
